


Clean Light

by ryfkah



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah
Summary: Is there anything that's worth more than peace and love on the planet Earth?





	Clean Light




End file.
